Loving Bliss
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: Roderich reflects on his relationship with a certain Prussian. Not originally written for a fandom, but it works for this. Might have a sequel.
1. Loving Bliss

**I know I have to update _Letters to Roderich,_ but I've been contemplating posting this as a Prustria poem for awhile. It wasn't when I wrote it, and it was originally written about a girl, so I had to change a word or two, but besides that it's the same. No one but me has read it. When I thought about posting it, it was going to be through Gilbert's eyes, since I am Prussia in my cosplay group, but then I read it again and decided it sounded more like Roderich. That's really all you need to know about it. I hope you like it.  
>-LuvableLittleMonster <strong>

**Loving Bliss**

Irregularities. Unnatural Flaws. An Unbecoming Nature.  
>None of this matters in this Loving Bliss.<br>_In this world unexplored._  
><em>This world slowly taking over my weakening mind.<em>

My feeble fingers laced through his.  
><em>They already know every inch,<em>  
><em>memorized by accident, yet unmistakably on purpose.<br>_Chin on his shoulder,  
><em>wishing all this was easier for us,<em>  
><em>like it is for everybody else.<br>_Heart hammering,  
><em>wondering if this is what's it's supposed to be,<em>  
><em>for all eternity.<br>_Thoughts put on hold,  
><em>senses all aflame,<em>  
><em>like it is every time.<em>

Is this real?  
><em>It can't be, can it?<em>  
>If it weren't, would I know it?<br>_Surely not._  
>If this were a dream, I'd wish to never wake again.<br>_Real life is far too boring, too lacking._

My words cannot begin to explain everything that I feel;  
>The world surrounding me more and more each day.<br>_My mind has flown out the window,_  
><em>and I've lost the silver words I knew that first time.<em>

Silver, gold, diamond. None of these compare.  
><em>Spinning, spiraling into the depths of myself,<em>  
><em>Searching for those words once again.<em>

This moment is perfect, and all I wish is to freeze it in space.  
><em>To keep it flawless, forever more.<em>

**I'm thinking of posting another poem as part of this. It's not as happy (if you can call this happy), since I wrote it after something... not happy happened. Words were said and that's all you need to know, but I'm sure you really don't care, so, moving on. It's through Gilbert's eyes, and like I said, it's a little sad. If I were to post it, it would be set maybe after Gilbert and Roderich have a fight, but since it's a poem, it's all kind of up to interpretation. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this and if you think I should post the next one.**

**~LLM~**


	2. Spinning

**So this poem is more through Gil's eyes, and like I said before, it's a little depressing. To a certain Roddy/Ryuzaki who I know will read this because I'll make her: Please, don't take anything in this very seriously, I wrote it awhile ago, and I was being a little depressed when I did. You probably don't know how insecure I am about this whole thing that we're doing... Back to the other readers: For the purpose of this story in poems, this takes place after a sort-of fight between Roderich and Gilbert, for the purpose of my life, it was after a phone call. I don't know if I'll write another poem to go along with this set, since thses two were already written, but please be sure to tell me if you want me to.  
>-LuvableLittleMonster <strong>

**Spinning**

Everything spins and spins and spins,  
>every time I think I'm used to it,<br>something new happens.

Is staying still for a little while so hard?

_You can't take anything seriously._

Since when?  
>I over think, and compensate with humor.<br>Is that bad?

**I don't know**_**.**_

What if tomorrow we die?  
>What if this is the last time we say <em><strong>Ich liebe dich<strong>_ and hang up?  
>What if those are the last words I think about?<p>

How would you feel?  
><em>I feel like a terrible person<em>.  
>You're not.<p>

You're perfect, and beautiful, and mine.  
><strong>I hope.<strong>  
>But nothing makes sense.<p>

And every day we act like nothing's wrong.  
>we're not slowly falling apart,<br>we're not **broken**.

Think back. When I paced the length of your room.  
>I was terrified.<br>On the verge of every tear.

You seemed calm enough, but I guess I'll never really know if you were.  
>That was the only time I ever slept on your floor,<br>Instead of on your bed next to you.

**Ich liebe dich is German for "I love you" just in case you were wondering. To Roddy: I don't really think we're broken. I'm just very insecure, like I said before. Back to the other readers: If you want me to write another part to this, please tell me. I might anyways, but only if I feel randomly inspired.  
><strong>

**Ciao!  
><strong>**~LLM~ **


End file.
